Orgullo de familia
by ino-sakura14
Summary: Hinata nunca habia sido la Hyuga que todos esperaban, siempre tan debil, siempre escondiendose de todos pero con el tiempo demostro quien realmente era y lo que valia... el dia mas importante de su vida alguien mas se daria cuenta de ello./Basado en el cap 389 y 390 del anime. (NaruHina)


Ella nunca había sido la persona que todos deseaban que fuera , siempre se escondía, siempre temía decir lo que sentía y lo que pensaba, no tenía carácter ni mucha fuerza… en simples palabras era todo lo que un verdadero Hyuga no era.

Y es por esto que a la corta edad de 10 años su padre le restregó en la cara que era débil y un desperdicio para el clan, que no servía para ser la heredera de la rama principal y que su hermana 5 años menor ocuparía su lugar. Simplemente fueron duras palabras para una niña de tan solo 10 años que lo único que quería hacer era no lastimar a los suyos pero ella no se rindió, siguió esforzándose día tras día para hacerse más fuerte pero a su manera, sin presiones y sin malas palabras, en todo ese proceso una persona fue esencial: Neji Hyuga, su primo. Si bien la relación entre ambos nunca fue la mejor con el tiempo esta mejoro enormemente sorprendiendo a más de uno en la aldea quienes sabían lo que había pasado entre ambos en la semifinales del examen chunnin.

Luego de la pelea contra Pein su clan empezó a verla de otra forma, los pocos sobrevivientes se enteraron de lo que había hecho Hinata al enfrentarse frente a frente con Pein para proteger la aldea y más que nada a cierta persona. Aquello despertó el interés de los cabecillas del clan tanto que llegaron a pensar en darle una segunda oportunidad a la peliazul para que luchara con su hermana por el título de heredera pero esta lo rechazo, en sus planes no estaba ser líder del clan, ya no más, ahora quería ser un ninja, quería proteger a la aldea desde el campo de batalla y morir por ella si es que fuera necesario igual como lo hizo Neji en la ultima gran guerra ninja…quería seguir su legado.

-¿Otou-sama estas listo?-la voz de su hija menor lo saco de sus pensamientos, había estado tantos minutos sumido en sus recuerdos que habia perdido la noción del tiempo, para cuando se dio cuenta ya era tarde, solo quedaban 20 minutos.-¿Otou-sama estas bien?

-Si Hannabi estoy bien.-respondió con ese tono cortante e imponente de siempre. Ella igual habia cambiado, se había convertido en una excelente líder de clan, se habia vuelto muy fuerte tanto física como psicológicamente, ella si era digna de ser un Hyuga.-Estaré listo en 5 minutos espera afuera.

-Está bien pero recuerda que no podemos llegar tarde, hoy menos que nunca.-le recordó la castaña antes de dejarlo solo nuevamente.

-Cuando han crecido las dos…-susurro tomando entre sus manos la ultima foto familiar que se habían tomado hace unos 4 años atrás. Hinata aun tenia el pelo corto, era un poco mas baja y sus mejillas mostraban ese sonrojo tímido de siempre pero tenia la misma dulce mirada que hasta hoy, y Hannabi tenia esa postura seria que demostraba fortaleza y carácter, ambas de la misma sangre pero con horizontes diferentes. Dejo la fotografía a un lado y termino de arreglar su ropa dispuesto a salir.

-Ya estoy listo podemos partir.-hablo una vez estando afuera de su habitación, sus subordinados incluyendo su hija asintieron y siguieron su paso.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8—8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8—8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

-Bien creo que con esto ya estas lista Hinata.-dijo Ino con alegría dando los últimos retoques al cabello de su amiga.-Estas preciosa! Y no lo digo solo porque yo te peine y maquille lo digo en serio.

-M-Muchas gracias I-Ino-chan.-contesto un poco sonrojada mientras se observaba en el espejo.- Tu igual e-estas muy linda.

-Tu crees?-pregunto dándose una vuela sobre su propio eje.-Espero que a Sasuke-kun le guste.

-Estoy segura que le gustara.-dijo sonriendo con dulzura para calmar a su amiga.

-Aww eres tan mona Hinata!-dijo mientras la abrazaba.-No puedo creer lo grande que estas!

-Pero si tenemos la misma edad Ino-chan-menciono con gracia mientras correspondía el abrazo.

-Lo se pero tu sabes a lo que me refiero.-aclaro mientras se separaba de Hinata para arreglar todo el desorden que había dejado, en eso sonó la puerta.-Creo que es Sasuke-kun iré a abrir ya vengo.-la peliazul no dijo nada y solo asintió.

Nuevamente se observó en el espejo de pies a cabeza, al verse asi en ese estado sintió su cara ruborizarse con fuerza y unas cuantas mariposas en su estomago. Muchas veces pensó en ese dia pero nunca pensó que llegaría, habia sido un largo camino, con muchos altos y bajos pero finalmente la paz habia llegado tanto al mundo como a su vida.

El lugar se mantuvo en silencio por unos segundos hasta que escucho la efervescente voz de su amiga diciendo: Sasuke-kun a todo pulmón, rio un poco al escucharla, Ino era todo lo contrario a Sasuke pero aun asi llevaban una relación de un año y tenían planes de casarse el año que viene.

Todos estaban realizando su vida, todos habían encontrado a su media naranja incluso ella. Aunque ella era un caso especial, no habiA encontrado su media naranja mas bien era un medio limón (?) haciendo referencia al pelo rubio del Uzumaki.

Él fue el único capaz de verla y apreciarla cuando todo su clan le dio la espalada, el le dio aliento a que siguiera luchando con Neji aunque antes de empezar todos sabían que ella sería la perdedora, aun así el creyó en ella y la animo hasta su último aliento.

Siempre fue la luz al final del túnel, siempre fue su incentivo para seguir y demostrarle a todos quien era realmente Hyuga Hinata, que todos los que alguna vez le dieron la espalda se voltearan y la miraran de frente, eso era Uzumaki Naruto en su vida.

-Hinata ya estamos listos puedes bajar o se te hará tarde!-escucho a su amiga llamándola, limpio con cuidado un lagrima que había aparecido en sus ojos, se miró por última vez y sonrió sintiendo orgullo de ella misma, luego de eso salió, hoy era el día, era su día.

8-8-8-88-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8—8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8—8-

-No crees que este tardando mucho?-pregunto por enésima vez caminando de un lado para otro sin parar.

-Te digo por enésima vez que no Naruto es normal que se demore todas lo hacen.-respondió tratando de mantener la calma aunque el rubio era capaz de impacientar a todos incluso a el catalogado como el holgazán y mas relajado de Konoha.-¿Puedes estar quieto por un segundo? Me estas desesperando Naruto.

-Tu no entiendes Shikamaru!-habla alzando la voz y apuntándolo de manera acusadora.-Ni siquiera el teme a llegado dettebayo! Esto no va a resultar estoy seguro.

-Es obvio que aun no llega, el pasaría a buscar a Ino y a Hinata tu sabes lo problemáticas y demoronas que son las mujeres.

-Si creo que tienes razón pero aun asi…!

-Mira ahí viene Hiashi-sama con su familia-dijo apuntando a la entrada del lugar. Como no escucho respuesta por parte del rubio se giro para mirarlo y lo vio con una cara de completo terror como si un muerto lo estuviera abrazando.-¿Por qué tienes esa cara Naruto?

-E-Ese hombre me odia.-contesto con tono de ultratumba.-Mira nada mas como me mira solo quiere matarme dettebayo!-respondió mientras gotas de sudor frio bajaban de su frente.

-Tsk claro que no-dijo rodando los ojos quitándole importancia.-Ahora sécate ese sudor y compórtate Naruto, eres el Hokage compórtate mas maduro.

-Si, si tienes razón.-dijo tragando ruidosamente mientras sentía como Hiashi no le sacaba los ojos de encima.-Solo me girare y me quedare aquí sin moverme y sin decir nada.

-Ves? No es nada del otro mundo.

-Chicos ya legaron! Desde aquí puedo ver a Ino-chan.-dijo Roock Lee con alegría señalando la puerta.

Todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia la entrada, Hiashi salio enseguida mientras Sasuke e Ino caminaban hacia donde estaba Naruto para ganarse uno a cada lado.

-Se tardaron teme, me tenias con el alma en un hilo dettebayo!-lo recrimino en cuanto lo tuvo a su lado.

-Hmp no es mi culpa que no conozcas la palabra "esperar" dobe.

-Chicos no empiecen una discusión aquí no es el momento ni el lugar.-hablo la rubia cortando en seco la discusión que amenazaba con empezar.

-Esta bien.-respondieron ambos al unisono, después de todo la rubia tenia razón.

Mientras se desarrollaba todo eso dentro del lugar a las afueras de este era todo lo contrario. Hiashi habia ido en busca de su hija a las afueras de este junto con Hannabi encontrándola un poco mas alejada de la puerta con la mirada perdida en el cielo.

-¿Estas hablando con Neji?-pregunto logrando sobresaltarla, ella asintió en silencio.

-Me gustaría que estuviera aquí.-respondio con tristeza, a pesar de que habían trascurrido ya 3 años de la muerte de su primo la herida en su corazón no estaba sanada completamente, el le hacia falta, le habia falta como primo y como amigo, como consejero y mentor. Siempre pensó que la muerte de Neji había sido injusta, el era un muy joven, era fuerte e inteligente, uno de los ninjas mas respetados de toda la aldea pero que murió tal cual siempre quiso, protegiendo a los suyos y luchando con todas sus fuerzas en el campo de batalla… finalmente se libero de su jaula y pudo volar en paz.

-Todos nos acordamos de Neji y lamentamos su muerte Hinata pero este no es el dia para que lo recuerdes con tristeza.-hablo sin demostrar sentimiento alguno-Es hora de que entremos todos esperan por ti.

-Si otou-sama-susurro caminando hasta donde se encontraba su progenitor y se aferraba a su brazo.

Caminaron a paso lento hasta el altar, por el camino observo los rostros sonrientes de todos sus amigos y de sus antiguos senseis, al final de la larga alfombra roja se encontraba su rubio, su único amor y su ya casi esposo.

-Te ves hermosa Hina-chan.-dijo sonrojado cuando Hinata llego frente a el aun del brazo de su padre.

-T-Tu también t-te ves muy g-guapo Naruto-kun.-respondió regalándole una cálida mirada y una hermosa sonrisa.

-Hinata-hablo Hiashi llamando la atención de ambos.-Tengo algo que decirte antes de entregarte a Uzumaki.-ella asintió mirándolo con curiosidad y lo alentó a continuar.-Se que nunca fui el mejor padre para ti, siempre te exigía mas de la cuenta sin importarme si estabas sintiendo dolor o no solo quería que fueras fuerte por el clan y que fueras digna de pertenecer a la rama principal.

-Otou-sama no es necesario que…

-Si lo es.-dijo cortándola en seco.-Siempre te desprecie y me avergonzaba de lo débil que eras, ni siquiera me importo cuando Kurenai fue a decirme que participarías en los exámenes chunnin y que posiblemente podrías morir, porque me habías desilusionado pero con el tiempo eso cambio, me demostraste que eras capaz de luchar y sobrevivir, que eras capaz de hacerte fuerte a tu manera, que no eras como todos los Hyuga, eres un Hyuga diferente Hinata, uno que es capaz de no solo ver con los ojos sino también con el corazón y esa es tu mayor fortaleza.-Hinata no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, su padre nunca le había dicho nada parecido a eso, más de una vez ni siquiera la saludo al pasar por su lado pero ella nunca dejo de apreciarlo y de admirarlo por sobre todas las cosas.-Hoy estoy aquí para entregar tu mano a nuestro actual Hokage, pero no solo para eso, quiero que sepas Hinata que hoy soy capaz de por fin entender la gran persona y sobre todo ninja que eres, estoy orgulloso de ti hija y siempre lo estare no importa que pase en el futuro siempre recuerda que tu padre es capaz de dar la vida por ti- y con eso Hinata rompió en llanto, pero un llanto lleno de felicidad, nunca se esperó algo asi, sin duda este era el dia más feliz de toda su vida.-Y respecto a ti Uzumaki.-el aludido subió la vista un tanto temeroso pero decidido.-Cuida a Hinata, ella fue capaz de dar su vida por ti y estoy seguro que volvería a hacerlo, prométeme que estarás a su altura y la protegerás de todo y de todos como ella se merece.

-Se lo juro Hiashi-sama-dijo sonriendo pero con tono serio.-Nunca dejare que nadie vuelva a tocar a Hinata nunca mas o dejare de llamarme Uzumaki Naruto dettebayo!.-Hiashi asintió sin despegar los ojos de la vista de Naruto,hizo una pequeña reverencia y se fue sin antes depositar un beso en la frente de Hinata.

-Bueno creo que ahora podemos comenzar la ceremonia.-dijo el sacerdote a cargo, ambos jóvenes se miraron y sonrieron, entrelazaron sus manos y la ceremonia comenzó por fin serian marido y mujer hasta que la muerte los separe.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8—8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8—8-8-8-8-8-8-

Tenia que hacerlo! Jajja tenia la idea de esta historia hace muchos días en mi cabeza pero no me atrevia a escribirla hasta hoy. Como dije en la descripción esta basado en el capitulo 389 y 390 del anime donde se muestra la vida de Hinata y Hannabi.

En fin también soy una fans de NaruHina y me muero de las ganas de ver la película *_* creo que es una de las parejas mas tiernas de la serie y que merecían si o si quedarse juntos (:

Espero que les haya gustado esta pequeña historia, comentarios y sugerencias ya saben que median un **review** todo es posible n.n ¡


End file.
